


Oh, You Make Me Wonder

by glam_mcgee



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glam_mcgee/pseuds/glam_mcgee
Summary: Brian realizes that maybe it's time to let John know about his relationship with Freddie, or maybe let Johnbe a part ofhis relationship with Freddie.





	Oh, You Make Me Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> This work is (unfortunately) entirely fictional.  
> Also, this is my first Ao3 fic, so take it with a grain of salt, but I'd appreciate feedback.  
> Enough said, please enjoy!!!

The ring on the bassist’s middle finger made a soft clink against the bar as he impatiently tapped his fingers against the red wooden surface, waiting for the bartender to refill their drinks. Once his vodka tonic was placed in front of him, his eyes crinkled as he smiled at the stranger. Brian couldn’t help but find it amusing how John hesitantly took his first sip before sighing and carelessly taking a large gulp of the cocktail. Brian chuckled as he scratched the stubble on his chin and picked up his own drink - a Guinness. 

He drank a bit then placed it back down, deciding to go a little slower as it was already his third drink of the night. He didn’t take his eyes off the younger man the whole time and it wasn’t until he finally looked up that he noticed Brian staring at him.

It wasn’t until rather recently that the guitarist actually began to realize, but John Deacon was quite the creature. Smooth auburn hair with only the slightest of waves draped down past his shoulders and faint lines around his gray eyes made them appear full of wisdom. Yet his smooth skin and the slight gap in his two front teeth gave him a bit of boyish charm. He was thin but not lanky, had a pert bum and curves just subtle enough that he wasn’t womanly, and his height was somewhere in between Brian and Freddie’s. Brian was pretty confident that he now saw all the things that must’ve drawn his boyfriend to their youngest member in the first place. And he couldn’t even find it within himself to be upset because he was being drawn to John as well.

Speaking of which, his bandmate was still looking at Brian, probably expecting an explanation. However, the curly-haired man simply placed a calloused hand onto his thigh and said nothing.

John immediately blushed at the physical contact yet made no attempt to shy away from the warmth radiating onto his velvet trousers from the older man’s touch. Instead he nervously took a drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke to the side and stopping his head once he caught view of something across the pub.

Brian noticed this and turned in the same direction until he also caught sight of the something or _someone _that the bassist’s attention was now captivated by.__

__About 30 feet away from them stood his own olive-skin and brown-eye boyfriend, Freddie, leaning in the corner with one hand bunched up in his own jet black hair and a cigarette held firmly in his other hand by two fingers bearing black varnish. He was currently conversing with their feisty blond drummer and a couple of random people, probably fans who followed them from the gig they just played at another pub earlier that night, or old friends of the two, or new friends, whoever they were - the guitarist didn’t care. Freddie looked absolutely breathtaking in his silk button up and white flares under the yellow glow of the dim lights, and just how handsome he was had been only accentuated by how his appearance proposed such a stark contrast with the ugly, old beer-stained, peeling wall he was resting up against._ _

__Brian could easily see how anyone could fall for the singer and that he wasn’t the only one infatuated with him. However, he was the only one who had the older man. In the late night or possibly the early morning, once they’d finally make their way back home, Brian got to be the one, the only one, to pin his gorgeous Freddie up against the wall and simply ravish him. Now, he trusted his boyfriend to remain faithful but he’d have to have been blind to not see the chemistry between the oldest and youngest members of Queen. Unlike his relationship with the frontman, it was no secret that John liked Freddie and that Freddie liked John. It was reasonable to believe that the only thing preventing the inevitable get-together was _him _.___ _

____His hand dared to creep a bit further up the bassist’s thigh as he leaned in closer and tucked some hair behind the younger man’s ear, causing him to snap his head back so that he was once again facing his older bandmate. Both of their drinks were long forgotten by now but the twenty year old still held onto his fag._ _ _ _

____“Deaky, you have to admit that he’s stunning,” Brian whispered softly, cocking his head to the side to refer to Freddie now that his attention was decidedly back on the man next to him._ _ _ _

____“He’ll never want me,” John sighed under his breath before scooting closer to the guitarist, leaning into his touch._ _ _ _

____Brian knew that wasn’t true and was quick to correct it, “Everyone from here to well...Mercury can tell he does want you.”_ _ _ _

____That did manage to crack a slight smirk from him but then the corners of his mouth fell again as he continued with embarrassment, “Bri, he’s never gone further than cuddling and he won’t even give me a kiss on the cheek anymore.”_ _ _ _

____For some reason, hearing that admission made him feel guilty for keeping the singer all to himself. There was also another part of him felt he should’ve been angry at the fact that someone else clearly fancied his boyfriend, yet there wasn’t any part of him that actually was angry. Freddie and him had foolishly made the choice to keep the fact that they were dating a secret for the last however many months. Not knowing the reason why the singer had backed off with demonstrating his affection was obviously impacting the bassist negatively and it broke the guitarist’s heart to know he was partially responsible._ _ _ _

____He carefully trailed his hand from the younger man’s thigh and eventually placed it onto the soft bend of his waist. His bandmate looked content but confused, but the curly-haired man simply grinned as he took in his companion’s gentle beauty._ _ _ _

______Brian knows that Freddie and himself work well together.  
Brian thinks that Freddie and John would work wonderfully together too.  
And now, Brian can’t help but wonder if maybe John and himself could also work together. 

____“I’m sure everything will work itself out,” he mumbled against John’s lips seconds before he kissed him feverishly._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading!! I don't think I'll make this into a series later on, but it's still a possibility. Let me know what you thought :)


End file.
